butterflii's and all thatt
by SuperrBreee
Summary: Nessie is 16 years old and Jake is kinda falling for her. What is gonna happen when our little Eddie finds outttttt?
1. 3 am? Eww, go away

**Nessie:**

"But Jake, I don't want you to go." I called from the veranda.

"Umm, sorry Nessie, I gotta, I, umm, bye." He mumbled having trouble getting the words out, then he ran into the forest and disappeared.

_What did I do this time?_ I wondered to myself again.

He was always doing this these days, ever since I turned 16 he'd been running off all of a sudden whenever we were playing around.

I ran through the whole day again in my head, starting from when I woke up . . .

"Ugh." I groaned to myself as I rolled over and peeked at the clock. 3 bloody a.m.

What is with waking up at this damn time every morning? Can't I just have one nights sleep without waking up at 3?

I rolled back over towards the wall and tried to get back to sleep, not that it normally worked.

And I was right, it didn't work. I'd been tossing and turning for almost an hour. So I decided to just turn on my ipod, put my earphones in and listen to my mum's lullaby my dad made for her, it normally made me sleepy.


	2. Pins and Needles

I woke up suddenly (and almost falling out of bed) at 8a.m to the sound of Jacob's car roaring outside my window.

"Jakey?" I half whispered to myself.

"The one and only." His voice boomed so loud and unexpectedly from my door this time I really did fall out of bed.

"Fudge Jake! You trying to scare me to death!?" I screamed at him.

But I don't think he was listening, he was already rolling on the floor laughing his guts out, he looked so stupid, and his laugh was just so contagious I couldn't help but laugh to.

"Oh man Ness, you should' a, seen your face!" he gasped out though his laughing.

"Shut up Jake, you aren't funny!" I tried to say it seriously but I kinda laughed it out.

It took him a few minutes but Jake finally stopped laughing, well enough for him to stand up right anyway, and he walked over to help me up.

"Gosh Ness what are you wearing?" he asked still laughing but his tone had a little shock to it, like it was something I wasn't meant to be doing or wearing.

I looked down at myself trying to figure out what I was in, I was so tired last night I had no idea what I had chucked on.

I started at my top; I was wearing the jumper Emmett had gotten me for my birthday. I don't think he quite gathered the whole, I am a lot smaller than him thing, he must have just gone up to the counter and asked for a good looking jumper. The sales clerk probably though it was for himself. It was comfy though.

The jumper was so big it was almost hanging off my shoulders and went just down around my bum.

I then moved down to my shorts; well, what you could see of them anyway. I was in my _Hello Kitty_ PJ short shorts, that now kinda looked like underwear, but I guess they should, they are meant for 12 year olds.

"Man, Nessie you really need some proper PJ's." Jacob told me, his laughing all dying out now; he was sitting on the bed holding his hand out to pull me up.

His touch felt like fire on my hand. I stood up and stumbled a little, a trait I got from my mother as I am told.

I flopped down on the bed, my feet dangling over the side and my hands resting on my tummy. I closed my eyes just to calm myself down a little bit.

My hand felt like it had pins and needles in it, but not the sore kind, the tickly one that when you touch you sort of cramp up.

His touch always did this to me, it always made my heart flutter and feel like it was going to stop, the pins and needles always started where he would touch me, then they would scatter all around my body making all off me shiver for a few seconds, then it would go.

Right then I remembered the dream I had last night, and the night before, and the night before. That's what had me waking up at 3am every morning, the same dream, and it always stopped at the same part... when Jake kissed me.


	3. The Dream

**AN: Justt for you Brittanyy: Thanks for that idea sort of that you gave me (LOL), about whatever part is was at the end somewhere (lol).**

The dream flashed quickly though my mind. It started with Jake baby sitting me like he did every time everyone went out and I wasn't aloud to go. We were playing a game of cards on the floor, and he was cheating like he normally did whenever we played a game, so I crawled over toward him and snatched the cards out of his hands and laughed.

"Cheater." I accused him in my playful voice.

"So not!" He laughed back at me.

I was still on my hands and knees at this point and I realized he was looking down my top. Instead of being all embarrassed as I normally am, I crawled more towards him, sat in his lap and looked up at his face. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine back around his. We stared into each others eyes for gosh knows how long then he lent in to kiss me and just as our lips touched, I woke up.

I opened my eyes. Jake was staring at me up and down and then his eye's met mine and he blushed and looked away quickly like he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"So--" his voice cracked. I wonder why it did this?

"So…" he started again, "What are we gonna do today Nessie? You parents and the whole household are already gone. So we have the whole house to ourselves for a while."

"Hunting?" I asked him, they probably got bored of waiting for me to wake up so left without me.

"Yup." He said back simply.

"So you're here to babysit me? You Know Jake, I don't need baby sitting. I'm 16, I'm not a baby anymore incase anyone hasn't noticed." I told him.

This annoyed me that they always got Jake to come over and 'babysit' me every time they went out, it's not like I'm gonna burn the house down. Just because the toaster catches itself on fire once when you're cooking gosh. I mean it's not my fault the toast was faulty, and cooked itself to much. It could have happened to anyone, if they ate food that is. And anyway it's only for a few hours not like the whole night, they'd be back at about lunch or even before.

"No don't worry I notice." He said in a whisper I barley heard.

"What was that?" I said to him, with a smile on my face.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Right then…" I said confused. Then I jumped off the bed and walked towards my wardrobe.

I opened the slide doors and looked at all my clothes all hanging on the racks. My wardrobe stretched along my whole wall and everything was hanging up, all 800 pieces of clothing. Then my shoes, they just had a whole separate room. It was nice having Alice being as if not more obsessed with clothes than I am.

I stared at my clothes for about a minute and turned around and looked at Jacob.

"I need help." I told him and walked over and grabbed his hand to pull him up. But he smiled and pulled back on my hand forcing me to crash on top of him. He started laughing and so did I. J

ust at that moment, I couldn't be sure but, it sounded like he had just said oh crap, then he suddenly he pushed me off to the side of him and told me he was hungry and needed food and quickly walked or more ran out the door.

**AN: Please read and Review, I've kinda hit writers block and need a few ideas to get me started again. thanx guyss xo.**


	4. Babysitting

**AN: Thanks for your reviews on my last chapter guys and adding it as a favorite story and such. I know it's not much of a chapter but I just havn't really been in a writing mood, hope you like anyways. And again any ideas of what you think should happen or what you think are greatly apperciated. And also a thanks to all the people who have given me some great ideas already, they were all good:).x**

**Jake:**

_That morning-_

"Jake… Jake… JACOB WAKE UP!"

"What? Huh? Who?" I awoke startled by the loud voice.

"Jacob it's just me Bella." The voice told me, still loud.

"What do you want? Can't a wolf just get one nights sleep without being woken up for some reason or another?" I frowned and closed my eyes and rolled over on my bed to face the other way of the voice.

"Jake, we need you to babysit Nessie for a while. We were gonna go hunting with her today but Emmett is anxious to get out of the house so were leaving now. It's 2am now, so will be back by about 9 or 10 okay, she will be waking up at about 8 so be there before she wakes up got it. Bye Jake."

"What!? She's 16 she doesn't need me to-" but she was gone.

Damn you Bella. I though to myself as I sat up. Why did she do this to me? It's so hard being around Nessie these days. She was 16 now, a mature 16 year old girl, and my imprinting had turned into something not of a brother, or an uncle or best friend, but of a lover.

Had Edward not told her this? Or did she really not care my mind was perverted to only think of Nessie as a goddess, to have thoughts of her body and mine entwined together, kissing, hugging… okay stop now, I told myself. She is 16. My age now, but she wouldn't want me that way. She saw me as a brother, her best friend, someone to depend on when things got tough, and someone to tell all her secrets to. I was just her stupid little pet dog.


	5. Planning Mass Murders

**A/N: Heyy guyss, sorry for kinda not updating latley, Chrissy hollies are busy things. Sydney, Partys, "Family time". All very hectic. But anyhuu, thanks for readingg and i hopee you like it.**

**P.S To Britt, you suck cause you went to FIJI and didn't take me, and cause you arn't here to talk to about my story and FINISH YOURS! :( so cutt hun! **

**And BTW (by the way) peeps, you HAVE to read Britt's story called "confused". BEST STORY EVER! Anyway, back to reading. Enjoy! x**

**Nessie:**

After getting dressed (and without any help might I add), and walking out the front door to grandma's and grandpa's house to make some breakfast (since Jake had already run ahead) I ran right into Daddy.

"Ouch! Daddy? What are you doing here?" I though Jake said we had the house to ourselves for a while.

"Oh sorry hunny, did I hurt you?" he asked rubbing my head and messing my hair.

"Dad, you're mucking up my hair." I told him and brushed it down with my hand.

He just sighed and looked away, his face seemed cold. Well I mean it was cold but an angry cold, like it was whenever Jake was around these days.

"Daddy? What's wrong? And back to my earlier question what are you doing back so early? Normally your not back till 10 or 11 sometimes even after lunch, leaving me and Jakey to fend for ourselves."

His eyes seemed to go into tiny slits after this question, but his voice seemed calm, unnaturally calm. "Nothing is wrong my darling, we just came back earlier because Alice had a vision and _have_ you seen little _Jakey_ lately?"

"Alice had a vision? About what? You normally don't come home early from a trip unless something bad is gonna happen. Is something back gonna happen!?" I was frantic now, is the Volturi coming back for me? Is mummy in danger again? Who cares about whether I have seen Jake or not when something bad like the Volturi could coming after us is happening!?

"Calm down hunny," his face seemed to relax a bit. "nothing like that is happening, the Volturi are not coming back and mum is in no danger, for once…" (he laughed at his own joke) "…and _I_ care where Jake is." His face turned cold again, his eye in smaller slits than before. This must be about Jake.

"What has he done dad?" I asked, a little scared for Jakes life at the moment with the way dad is. Whatever he did it must have been pretty bad.

"You don't have to be scared for his life hun, not yet. I just wanna have a little chat with our _little Jakey_." He told me, and ran away towards grandma and grandpas.

Shit. Jake must be planning a mass murder or something the way dad is. Man, and he didn't even tell me! I'm so cut, and his so dead.


	6. Jake's gonna die, Jake's gonna die

**A/N: Alice can see Jake and Nessie's futures in my story k.**

**Edward:**

_Before he gets home-_

"He's dead. He's dead, he's dead, he's DEAD! I'm going to _kill_ him. Tear him up into tiny little pieces and feed him to one of the animals in a zoo! That's where that dog belongs in a _zoo_!"

"Edward, calm down, the vision cut off so he didn't!" Alice screeched at me in that high voice of hers that would make any dog bark and whimper. "Anyway we all know this will happen sooner or later. You know you can't do anything about it."

"You could kill the feral mutt." Rosalie said bluntly under her breath, but of coarse we all heard.

"Rose!" Bella was angry with Jake as much as me, but wasn't really into the whole killing him thing. Don't know why, do us all some good.

"We have to talk this though Edward. We are not letting you go until you calm down enough to speak in a normal tone and stop being so over dramatic. Would you rather Nessie with someone else? Someone like one of them kids from her school? Someone like that stupid boy she went out with a few months ago, what's-his-name, Rick?" Jasper told me, still pinning me to the ground so I couldn't get up to run home and KILL that stupid mongrel.

The thought of that stupid boy Rick made it even worse! The things he though of when he was around Nessie, and even not around was something to make any father want to break his neck! Little own one who could read his thoughts.

"ARGH! I am not going to 'calm down' Jasper! I will never calm down! That mongrel is or was going to kiss her! My baby!"

"Honestly Edward, don't you think you're over reacting just a little? Alice has had millions of visions like this." Emmett said with his arms around my legs so I couldn't kick anyone to get away.

"But not like this! Not with her on top of him! Not while his there with her and no one else!" I shouted.

"Emmett, shut it. Edward if you can't calm yourself down I will." Jasper told me calmly, which made me even more angry that he could be so calm about all of this, and Bella, why was she so calm!?

"Just do it Jasper. I wouldn't mind it myself." Bella said quietly.

Then everything was quiet and still and carefree, everything was just like it was before Alice had her vision of that mutt with Nessie lying on him and kissing her on her bed. Why was he even on her bed!?

"Now," Alice said slowly. "We are going to talk about this Edward. In a calm manner, not like a caveman fighting over meat."

"Stop it Jazz, I don't want to feel like this. I want to feel angry and like a caveman fighting over meat. I want to feel that damn dog's throat choking in my hands."

"No Edward, I told you to calm down but you wouldn't. I am not going to stop until you are."

**Jake:**

_After Edward gets home-_

_I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't._ I shouted in my head over and over again while in the kitchen staring out the window toward the cottage so I could at least see him coming, so I could at least prepare myself if this time Alice or Carlisle couldn't get to him in time to hold him back, or at least be here to make sure he didn't try anything.

Five seconds, for five seconds I let my guard down and forget about everyone else and everything else in the little vampire world and death comes my way. Fortunate for me I remembered about Alice's little power before I did anything that I… wouldn't have regretted, but would have made me into a meal. And that's why I ran away from Nessie again. This was the millionth time I had run from her so I wouldn't do anything to make Edward kill me.

_I didn't, I didn't, I didn't. I didn't, I didn't._ I kept repeating hoping Edward would hear and not want to kill me . . . as badly.

Then Alice came in the door and I turned around to face her.

"Alice I didn't!"

"I know Jake I know." She sighed as she entered the room.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know you want me to make the chapters longer but I can't be bothered. And I really have no idea what to write next so like fo shizz if you have anything you recon should happen next it would help ALOT. Anyway I proly won't update for a while cos one I'm to sick and two I just can't be bothered right now. Thanks for reading, please review I like to know what you think. TTFN (ta ta for now.) xx **


	7. Oh No

**A/N: Okay so I know it's been a while but I got bored and things was happening.**

**After I started writing the chapter I decided things was happening to quick so I am slowing it down and doing other things. **

**Also When I was writing it I was in a bad mood, and still am. My mum won't let me get my nails or make-up done like pro for the formal. Yeah. So I'm freakin' PISSED OFF! She only just got back from holidays with my sister and I missed them both but now I want them both to go back to Africa. Least a whole sea stopped me from wanting to KILL them, now I only gots a WALL!**

**Well enjoy. Or don't. Whatev. This is it. Hahah I just totally reminded myself of that Michael Jackson thing with the movie thing. I miss MJ, his songs was cooliesss!**

* * *

**Jake:**

Two seconds later I was surrounded by 8 vampires.

"Edward." Jasper said in a warning tone.

"Shut up Jasper, if you try anything I will kill you." Edward snapped at him.

"Edward I didn't-" I started but was cut off.

"But you were going to!" He started but Alice cut him off.

"The dog was not going to do anything Edward. The vision cut off, and what does it matter! You knew this was coming! She is growing up. What would you rather, her falling for some stupid human boy at her school? Or another vampire we don't know. We know Jake, he is a good guy. Why can't you get that though your head?!" Alice yelled whist positing herself between me and Edward.

"Shut it Alice. I want to have a conversation with Jake. Everyone out." he said calmly and when everyone didn't move yelled. "**NOW!**"

Alice was the first to move and everyone else followed suite. Hopefully that meant he wasn't going to cause me any _serious _damage.

"Sit Mutt." He told me pointing at the chair at the bench. With the look in his eyes I obeyed like the dog I am.

"Edward I swear…" I said sitting down. He just looked at me then turned towards the window his eyes were still angry but I thought I seen a flicker of sadness.

"Alice is right." He said a monotone staring out the window, his face not showing any emotion anymore.

_Alice is always right._ I thought and he nodded in response.

_What do you want me to do Edward, I love her and I need her. I'm not going to leave. I'm not, you can't make me._

He was silent for a while. Then turned to face me.

"I'm not going to make you leave dog. You're going to make you leave. You want to leave."

"What?!" I asked very confused.

"You're going to make you leave. You want to." He said in a lighter tone but still mellow.

"How can I make me leave? I don't want to go."

"Oh but you do dog you just don't know it." He told me. "I mean you're a dog, dog. She is soon going to be a Vampire. In about a year in fact and you can't stop that. Do you really think she will still want you around her? To her you will smell like bleach just like you do to us. Do you really want to go though that dog? Or put her though that. You will just become more attached and then she will push you away. Or she may even fall in love with you then it will break her heart when she can no longer stand to be around you or if you stop phasing and die and old man"

"That won't happen." I said quietly.

"Won't it?" He said staring me right in the eyes.

I looked away processing everything he had just said. It was kinda true. She was soon going to be a vampire and I would smell to her like I smelt to everyone else. She will be cold, an unbreakable diamond, and I will always be hot and breakable. Her freezing touch would make me jump higher than the roof. But I wouldn't stop phasing, not as long as I'm with them. But well no one has really tried it before, how long can I actually live for-? My thinking was suddenly cut off by Edward's voice.

"Why put yourself and her though it Jacob?" he said still looking straight into my eyes.

"Because I love her. " I said looking at the ground.

"If you loved her Jacob, you wouldn't put her though it." He urged.

"I- " I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say, he was right. I had to leave.

**Alice:**

He was going to have a conversation alright, he was going to make Jake leave.

_You can't do that Edward! It will kill her!_

He glared at me.

_You may be her father but you have no right to break up this love._

He nodded once.

_I won't stand for it._

He nodded again.

_If you want to go ahead with Edward, NEVER speak to me again. Ever._

I turned on my heal and left the room. As soon as I was far enough away from the house and Edwards mindreading I started thinking of a plan. He was not going to break them up. I will make it my life's mission to keep these two together. They are meant to be. Edward shouldn't be meddling with fate. Or me.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me knowwwww!**

**P.S _Confused_ by xoOhhMyyEdward... READ IT!**

**alsooooooo; _Edward Wallbanger_ by feathersmmmm. There gooooooooooood! TTFN xx B**


End file.
